


Contract

by endlw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholism, Angst, Car Accident mention, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pre established relationship, ptsd mention, slow burn but now slow burn?, something like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlw/pseuds/endlw
Summary: In this domestic AU Hanzo and Genji run an interior design company, dealing with the aftermath of leaving their abusive home. Genji yearns to return to his life of adventure but struggles with the consequences of a car accident and Hanzo faces the repercussions of sobriety and a hidden alcohol addiction. Reinhardt finds that the realities of retirement are catching up to him and he can no longer pretend that he's fine with his loneliness.





	1. Shimada History

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please do tell me if there is anything wrong or any typos/grammatical errors that need to be fixed. I encourage you to comment! It makes me very happy! My tumblr is endlyw.tumblr.com if you'd like further updates.

When Hanzo Shimada graduated from university, he had never expected to open his own business. Especially his own interior design business. The Shimada Bros. Interior Design Company was co owned by both Hanzo and Genji Shimada, the elder of the two being the lead interior designer of the company.Genji with his degree in photography and graphic design made most of the graphics and promotions which lifted the company off of the ground into fame. Exquisite geometric designs and modern themes made them popular with young entrepreneurs and new age manufacturers looking to leave their middle class roots into the luxury for half the price of upper class designers. 

 

Despite their success, the company did not come without a struggle. The two brothers came from an abusive home. Once part of a well respected gang in Japan, Genji and Hanzo still struggled to come to terms with their roots. Their past nearly cost Genji his life. 

 

While the two were going to different universities, the brothers had two radically different lifestyles. Hanzo began his schooling as a business major, something that would ultimately assist him when he was the head of the clan. 

Genji on the other hand, led a reckless life without his parents to keep watch over him, constantly saved by his father when he got in trouble with law enforcement. 

It burned Hanzo to his core knowing that  _ his brother  _ could enjoy his time in university. Genji was allowed to have friends. Genji was allowed to drink on the weekends. Genji was allowed to have  a life. 

Finally, when the two had cut their bonds with their controlling family, Hanzo released his anger through drink.    
  


Alcohol had once consumed every bit of his being, eventually getting him kicked out of his home, his university. It turned the once successful man, heir to an empire, to a lowly man with a struggle. 

 

While Hanzo was recovering from his drinking, Genji got into an accident. An intense car accident that left him crippled for a short time and even after he had gone through months of therapy, damage to his nerves left Genji struggling with chronic pain and an inability to taste and feel. 

 

Genji went from playboy to hermit very quickly. 

Hanzo had still been in Japan struggling with sobriety when he had heard about his brother’s accident, blaming himself for not being there, for not helping his brother. It was his fault in his own mind. He killed his brother. 

This prompted him to move to the U.S as soon as he could. In doing so he found that Genji had established a life. A friend, for some reason dressed most of the time as a cowboy, had managed to get an apartment in a shady part of the city he lived in. With assistance from the doctor that had helped Genji, the two brothers managed to establish themselves in a better living situation. With the savings the two had, they managed to start their business. 

  
  


Sauntering into his office, the cowboy, the one that had lived with Genji, carried out a few packages and letters to Hanzo. “McCree, I have told you to leave things with Mei and she will give them to me, I do not mean to insult you but I have office security concerns.” 

 

“T’s alright, but Mei isn’t in the front right now, she’s on lunch and seeing as your brother has so kindly given me permission to come in and see him, I thought that I might give you your packages right here and now. ‘Sides Hanzo these are pretty heavy and I don’t think that your lady down there could handle them.” 

“I have asked you to call me Mr.Shimada, for business sake.” 

“Alright, I see your reasoning, but please, you don’t have to act so stuck up, I know what it’s like at home.” 

“You only know because you’re with Genji..” 

“We both know it’s nothing sexual.”

“That was not my implication McCree, I do appreciate your help with my brother, but I do want to keep work at work and home at home. I do not mean any disrespect, but I only have the energy to focus on one at a time.” Hanzo took the letters and placed them on his desk, trying to avoid McCree’s gaze.. 

“It’s okay Hanzo, I know it’s hard right now with Genji needing to take so many breaks. If you ever need some stress relief I’ve got a friend that needs a break from his life too. Given he’s an older fella, but I’m sure you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Are you setting me up on a date?” 

“Lord no, I know you’ve got no time for that nonsense. Just a night out with a friend who needs it too.” 

“...I see. I will take you upon that offer later. Thank you McCree.” 

With a tip of his odd hat, McCree waltzed out of the room with his hand truck whistling a tune as he went along his way. 

 

His office was cold due to his neglect in turning on the heater. Winter was coming and the weather was dropping and the stress of photography appointments were starting to make Genji sick despite Hanzo’s efforts to make him relax. He quickly pulled on his sweater while turning on the heater in his room. 

 

The boxes were from Torbjorn, he had made models of the furniture that Hanzo had designed, but he hadn’t expected the boxes to be so heavy, and McCree did so much of the weight lifting so easily… 

He had to be nicer.Yes work was hard, but this family he had here and now was so much more than profits. Profits that he didn’t need. He was happy in his new apartment, sharing and taking care of his younger brother. It wasn’t the lushness of the abusive family he was born into, but he was proud of it either way. The complex even had a pool that Genji was free to use with his therapist. 

 

The models were precisely made.The measurements were exactly what Hanzo had expected and the pieces, though elegant, were made to fit in the home of someone laid back and casual. Suede seats in blue with rosewood structure made for a modern but familiar look. Hanzo smiled. Yes, this would be showcased with a number of wall colors to put the room together. 

 

Another model of a table was one of his favorites. Using his knowledge in geometry, he had managed to construct a table that was thin enough to be supported on a single thick leg with a fairly thin top. It was more a showpiece than a functional object, but it looked nice nonetheless. His phone rang. 

 

“Mr.Shimada Sombra is coming to see you. I tried to get her to wait but-” 

“Sombra never waits Ms.Zhou. It's fine.” It seemed that Mei was in the building. 

 

His second visitor had been their freelance cyber security agent. To protect her own identity, she had told the company to call her “Sombra” and erased any camera footage of her in the building. “Mr.Shimada I've come with a report!” 

“Yes I can see that. And it's too little for you to send it over email?” 

“Not secure enough. I checked your email servers last time. Anyone could buy that information.” Sombra handed the report in her own brand of envelope, thick but small enough to be inconspicuous. 

“Thank you for checking Sombra but as far as I am aware that is not a part of your job.” 

“Anytime Mr.Shimada.”

And just as soon as she came, she had disappeared. 

 

Sombra was a Mexican woman with a half shaved head of hair that was different colors every time he had seen her.  It was strange, but as long as their finances and files were secure then he was fine with her dress. 

At least she didn't work in the office. That would scare off any customers.  She was definitely strange. In the sense that she knew everything about everyone. She knew about Genji’s accident...despite Hanzo never telling her a thing…


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo goes home.

At 5 that evening, Hanzo decided to go home. Plenty of paperwork had been done and he had remade designs and edited them to make them look better, more aesthetically pleasing or functional, scrapping pieces that he couldn’t make work. 

On his way home, Hanzo made sure to pick up ramen from a shop for Genji. He felt terrible, wanting to come home earlier after Genji texted him about his pain returning. 

The accident left him with chronic pain after hitting nerves in his spine. His pain had been manageable, but with the increase in orders and appointments he had been working twice as hard as he should have been, resulting in much needed breaks. And visits from Jesse. So many. He didn’t expect their subtle flirting to turn into an actual relationship. It had perturbed him at first, the cowboy just sauntering around in his terrible pajamas and uncoordinated off day outfits. Mail delivery was only a part time job for Jesse, so it left Hanzo wondering what other profession he had. 

Once he walked into his home, takeout bag in hand, Hanzo turned on the light to the kitchen. He walked slowly to his brother’s room and opened the door, seeing Genji wrapped in a blanket burrito.   
“...Genji” he whispered.   
“What?” Genji whispered back.   
“I brought food.”   
“Did you make it?”   
“No.”   
Genji smiled and slowly unfurled from his blanket. “You make good food too anija”   
“I am well aware Genji, but I don’t...I’m not...”   
“It’s okay Hanzo. I didn’t mean to-”   
“No, it’s fine. I’m going to leave your food here. I need to lay down.”   
“Jesse is coming over soon.”   
“Genji..”   
“I know you don’t like him Hanzo, and I’m sorry but we’ve been through a lot.”   
“It’s not that I don’t like him Genji, I get concerned that if he hurts you then things will go wrong at work-”   
“He won’t hurt me. He’s out of the gang Hazo, he’s cleaning up his act, I wish you could trust him. It’s not like we came from anything better.”   
“I’m aware Genji. I just need time to adjust.”   
“I’m sorry for getting angry, maybe you should talk to Zenyatta one of these days. He’s really helped me.”   
“I’m not ready for that kind of help Genji. But thank you for the invitation.” 

Hanzo made his way back to his room, turning on his laptop and sitting at his desk to watch some of his shows online.   
Was his life always going to be this lonely? Of course Hanzo had friends. But the majority of his social consisted of going to gym and talking to the receptionist. Then doing his work out and maybe sharing the equipment with someone else. 

Perhaps his lack of friends added onto his already worsening depression. He had to visit his doctor soon, perhaps think about getting a prescription for antidepressants.   
There had to more to life than coming home to only his brother. He wanted more.   
Perhaps that date would do.


	3. Resurface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's workload and emotional turmoil cause him to turn to a destructive comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter prior to this!

Hanzo woke with the door bell ringing. Jesse never rang the doorbell. Or was he already here? His question was answered when Jesse called out to the house saying he was going to get the door. Hanzo felt relieved. Let him take charge for a moment. That would be fine. 

“Well well. Mei, I’d never thought I’d see you after work!”   
“Haha! Me either Jesse! Is Mr.Shimada here? I wanted to talk to him about work.” 

Mei? Here? It had to some sort of emergency. As quickly as he could, Hanzo pulled his hair into a ponytail and walked out of the room. “I’m here.” 

“Mr.Shimada I'm sorry for coming on such short notice but I'm going to quit.”  
“What?!” Mei had been their receptionist for years. For her to suddenly quit had been so unprecedented.   
“Mr.Shimada before I started as your receptionist I communicated with you that I am still a research scientist but medical issues kept me out of the field.”   
“Yes of course, how could I forget.”   
“I've been cleared for research in field once more and the next assignment for me to participate in is in the arctic in the next few weeks. I'm beginning preparations immediately so I can get caught up with the study.”   
“Is this a two week notice or a two day notice now Ms. Zhou?” McCree smiled, obviously very excited by this news.   
“I don’t know how long I can stay, but I’m definitely going to clear out my things from the office soon.”   
“I understand. Congratulations Mei, and do not think yourself a stranger when you return.” Hazo held out his hand to shake hers. Jesse did the same. 

As soon as Mei left, Hanzo walked into his kitchen, unlocking the wine cabinet.   
“Hanzo, you should have brought the wine when- that’s not wine Hanzo.”   
“Do not tell a thing to Genji.” The older sibling brought a fairly small vase like bottle, filling a shot glass of a strong smelling alcohol.   
“What is that Hanzo.”   
“Sake, I need this more than you know.”   
“Hanzo don’t make me call Genji, now I don’t know if you got a drinking problem but the fact that you’ve got that locked up tells me that you’re tryin’ to quit.”   
“I am. I am trying.” He downed another shot just as quickly as he poured it. “But trying doesn’t matter right now.” 

Before Hanzo could pour another glass, Jesse took the vase and looked him in the eyes. “You couldn’t be there for Genji when you were on this. I’m putting it back and we’re gonna find something more productive to do with your time. Something that will heal.” 

“There is no healing for me, no forgiveness.” In the back of Hanzo’s mind, he knew that Jesse was right. He should call Genji’s therapist. He should seek help.   
But he didn’t deserve help, and his need to fight was stronger than his need for flight. “Give me the sake Jesse.” 

“I ain’t givin you shit. You’re not my boss here Hanzo, you’re family here. You gotta understand that I’m here for ya as well as Gen-”   
“Give me the sake now! I don’t care for your stupid banter!” Hanzo balled his fists as his face started to heat.   
“I need you to relax Hanzo, you’ve had a long day and what you need is res-”

Before McCree could finish his sentence Hanzo’s hand came across his face, but McCree did not strike back. He put the bottle onto the counter and grabbed Hanzo’s hands and wrested them to his waist.   
“I see what’s going on here Hanzo and I’m not letting it slide, you’re dependent on that shit and it needs to stop.”  
Hanzo struggled, tears starting to come to his eyes. “You know nothing! Let me go now! You idiot! Let me go!”   
“I ain’t letting go, not matter how much you fight.”   
Hanzo attempted to kick at the man, to swing him around and slam him into the refrigerator, but to no avail. Jesse was much stronger than him, and his grip was relentless. 

It was some time before the tears began to flow and Hanzo crumpled to the ground.   
“You’re an idiot, a fool, a-”   
“I know Hanzo, but despite all that I know I’m not the one fighting people who want to help me.”   
“Leave me be please, I don’t deserve your help.”   
“Why?”   
“I don't..”   
“Okay, I see. I’ll leave you alone for now. But you gotta get help Han. It’s no good for you to run around trying to slowly kill yourself when you’ve got a lot to live for.”   
“I don’t deserve this life.”   
“Well Han, we’ll work on why you do, but right now you’re in need of sleep.”   
“Jesse..”   
“If I can carry Genji I can carry you.”   
“We need her there. I can’t handle all of this on my own.”   
“Han don’t worry about it. I’ve got some friends, good people that need jobs. They’re not….not like us but they need work. They’re from the military.”   
“As long as they can help.”   
\--------------------------------  
“Willhelm?”   
“Jesse! Are you alright? This is not your usual phone number. Did you get a new phone? Are you okay?”   
“I’m fine Reinhardt, but I gotta ask that you save this number anyway. Are you working yet?”   
“No one has called back so far.”   
“I’ve got some news then. I’ve got a friend that needs some assisting. Are you okay with some heavy lifting and computer work?”   
“Oh of course! That is my forte!”   
“Nice Wilhelm. Save this number and I’ll have my friend text you. I might have Jack call him too if he’s not busy being an asshole.”   
“Haha! That is true!!”   
“Alright fella, I gotta get going but do tell me how this meeting goes when it happens.”   
“Will do Jesse!”


	4. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo creates the only meeting he'll ever need again.

Hanzo was happy to say that he didn’t wake up with a hangover that morning all due to Jesse’s help. There was still time before was supposed to be in the office, so he began to get ready, only to find Genji and his lover sitting in the living room. 

“Hanzo, it’s best if you take the day off today.” Genji was dressed for the day, and had even forgone his usual hoodie for a jacket.   
“But-”   
“No buts Han, Genji and I really considered this. He’s gonna take care of the paperwork. You get to relax.”   
This time Hanzo didn’t fight back.   
“I left my friend’s number in your phone. Call him and set up an interview or whatever you like to do with him. Nothing too raunchy, he’s an older fellow.”   
“McCree! I would never.”   
“I know Hanners. Have fun.”   
The two left the house, Hanzo immediately went to his computer to watch what episodes he had missed when he had fallen asleep on the laptop. KDramas had been his favorite since he had lived in Japan. He had managed to learn korean from the shows and his studies. He was now proud to say that he could watch the show without having to have any captions. 

But he still did have one thing on his mind, the gentleman that McCree had mentioned. Who was he? Why did he want this job? Why would he want to be anywhere around Hanzo without knowing anything prior about him?   
The anticipation killed him, so he decided to call him then and there despite not even being remotely ready for what he was going to face. 

“Hello?”   
“Hello!! You must be Mr.Shimada!!”  
“Yes...I am..” Hanzo could already see how he managed to befriend this man. He seemed oddly hard to avoid even just talking to him.   
“My friend McCree tells me that you are in need of an assistant!”   
“Hah...yes. I would happen to need an assistant.”  
“If you are free any time soon then I’d love to schedule an interview!”  
“I am free today” he found his voice rising like the man’s on the other end.   
“Oh! That is great! I can meet you at the cafe near Buddhist temple downtown if you would like to do so!”   
“Are you sure you can meet on such short notice?”   
“My friend! I think we should meet now better than later! I won't be getting any younger.”   
So the man he was speaking to was an older fellow, just as McCree had mentioned.   
“So it is set. Would you like to meet around two?”   
“Of course! It's a date!” 

That last phrase threw Hanzo off, but from the mystery man’s strong German accent, Hanzo concluded that the phrase was lost in translation. 

“What is your name sir?”  
“My name is Reinhardt Wilhelm and I will be happy to help you!”   
Perhaps this man was the addition he had needed...


End file.
